


Pair

by Hotgitay



Category: All Rise (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from  Luke and Emily sneaking off  together in episode 3
Relationships: Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching recently and I’m in love with these two yes I ship it

“Thanks for stealing me away”Emily thanked Luke 

“No problem”Luke said to her

“I was getting pretty lonely around all those couples”Emily refers to the party 

“The things that suck when you’re not part of a pair of yourself”Luke chuckled 

“Felt like all the dances I went to when I was younger”Emily says 

“I vaguely remember always struggling to get girls to be my date”Luke laughed

“Dancing without a partner isn’t necessarily ideal”Emily nervously admitted 

“Oh I bet you’re a wonderful dancer”Luke’s focus returned to her face as she spoke 

“Well I’ve been known to bust quite a few moves”Emily said 

Luke liked seeing this carefree side of Emily 

“I bet you are too”Emily glances into those beautiful eyes of his 

“I do a mean robot”Luke revealed


End file.
